


Dark under light

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, 干爹包养文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: 经典日刀，Talon给Swain当情夫，骗财骗揍骗操。
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau/Jericho Swain
Kudos: 6





	Dark under light

夜幕低垂，将不朽堡垒染上黑色，大典刚过，贵族的家徽随旗帜在风中飘扬，在新政权确立之日刻意营造出的热烈气氛中，只有一道阴影坐在宴席边缘，他的身边是两万多名效忠诺克萨斯的军团和家族部属，无人看他一眼，无人与他交谈，无人去留意他。

后来，有一名崔法利给泰隆的手心塞了一张纸条，这使得他开始分心注意新上任的大统领斯维因，应付今天的事务时，斯维因不加节制地豪饮，这违背了他一贯的作风。斯维因托人告诉他的那句话是：“关于你的归属……我们必须谈谈……”

在堡垒上层的道路上，泰隆有意避开了所有崔法利的巡视，他的脚步和猫一样轻，他找到那条长廊，跟在斯维因身边的时候，也比大统领矮了一头。

大统领出身世家，曾经把泄密的贵族父母告发给上议院，为了诺克萨斯他什么都做得出来。但在他们走路的时候，斯维因一直在跟他攀谈一些无关紧要的事情。

“你晚上吃了什么？”

“大人，有鱼子酱、白葡萄酒和苹果派。”

“哦，都是南方运来的美食，对了，你叫什么名字来着，我给忘了。”

“过去人们给我的外号是泰隆，现在也常这么叫我。”每次听到这个回答，贵族老爷们总是哈哈大笑，斯维因也不例外。推开半敞的门，进去之后，斯维因点亮了蜡烛，他坐在躺椅上，看向站在阴影中的青年，他给人带来的印象十分暗淡，甚至难以猜测掩饰在风帽下的实际性别。

“我以为你会主动证明你的忠诚。”

“如果你说的是那种忠诚，大人。”他故作天真地说道。

“孩子，说真话会让我更高兴。”

“也许，但你要付我双份的报酬。”泰隆低声说道，他听见斯维因的轻蔑叹息。

斯维因说：“我们简直是对绝配。”

“可我没你想象的好。”泰隆拖长了他那勾人的声音，他脱下连帽斗篷，解开沉重复杂的潜行外衣。斯维因正借着烛光端详他：无可挑剔的脸蛋，微长柔软的黑发，贱民常有的淡金色眼睛里，扫过时而冷漠，时而傲慢，时而刻毒的神色，斯维因初次见他就很满意。

衣袍一件件脱下，堆叠在青年的脚边。布满泰隆身体各处的那些怪异伤痕，没有人能解释到底是怎么造成的。斯维因手心朝内向他招了招，泰隆亦步亦趋地走过来，单膝跪在统领面前，朝上仰视他。

斯维因没想到他会如此服从，低头与他对视，仔细打量他棱角分明得有些刻薄的脸，澄金眼睛就像橱窗里仅供展示的琉璃匕首，“你并非专业的妓女，泰隆，我记得你是个专业的刺客。”

“他们说我都是最棒的。”

“也是最贵的？”

“我不清楚……”泰隆倚在他的腿侧，垂下眼睛，冰凉的手指附上斯维因两腿间的鼓包，蜷起手指隔着衣料握住男人的阳具，圈在指间。斯维因将残存的人类手臂伸过来，抚摸他的脸，泰隆在他的掌心里闭上眼睛，舌头顺着粗砺的指腹纹路扫过，然后把扭曲的指尖逐一含在嘴里，用牙齿在关节处轻咬。他不急不慢地舔着斯维因的指缝，重复着宠物展示一般的行径，最后才解开统领的礼服裤扣，将已经完全硬挺的阴茎掏出来，含住顶端吸吮的时候，泰隆脑海里冒出了统领并非人类的传言。

看得出来斯维因已经很久没有发泄过这方面的欲望，而泰隆的口交总是慢半拍，有意挑逗他的情绪，让统领感到不寻常的燥热，他解下金属搭扣，外套滑落在靠椅上，然后伸出了那只显然有问题的恶魔左手。

泰隆舔舐着统领龟头上的沟壑，在令人迷幻的服侍中整根吞入。一只恶魔的手伸过来，摩挲他天鹅一样裸露的后颈，这让他的身体一时僵硬，那只手令人疼痛的抚摸几乎要伤到他，而斯维因还用尖锐的指甲轻轻搔刮着从泰隆背上绵延到后颈的一道伤痕，那里十分敏感。把弱点暴露在任何人眼前，都让泰隆受到他所学技艺的考验，使他评估起这场交易的危险性。

幸好恶魔之手只是玩味地停留了一阵，重新垂落在斯维因的断臂切口，斯维因好心地赞赏起他的口活，表示这样还不够，他是不会满足的。当然，他不是什么怪客，泰隆的雇主没一个是有耐心的，最终他们会抓起青年微长的头发，把他当作自慰工具一样猛干，在青年因为窒息而发晕的时候，射进他的喉咙里。

这算告一段落了吗？口腔里残留的气味让泰隆不由自主的分开双唇，半恶魔的精液没有什么特别的，比起正常人缺少了生育能力。

斯维因正着迷地抚摸着青年茫然的脸，他命令道：“都吞下去，乖孩子。”

乌鸦监视着泰隆将精液全部咽下，他灵巧的手仍停留在斯维因的胯间，“大人，要在椅子上做吗？”

“到床上等我，你这不安分的小鸟儿。”

泰隆不是第一次来到不朽堡垒最高处的寝宫，将军还活着的时候，曾和前任皇帝勃朗·达克威尔坐在壁炉边进行最后的谈话。泰隆不知道他们说了什么，如果他有心去听，恐怕不会在将军死后，处于这种被动的状态。

斯维因打开穹顶上的海克斯能源吊灯，在炽亮的灯下细细观赏青年的身体，他将人类右手插进泰隆的口腔中，被乖巧地全部含住，让斯维因性交似的反复进出他的口腔，然后，三根恶魔手指插入了泰隆干涩的后穴。

“不……大人……饶了我……”奇形怪状的东西和灼烧的触感简直难以言喻，若是斯维因身体里的恶魔真要把他搞成瘫痪，他也没有反抗的余地。

“拉默对你很感兴趣，它以为你要更热情些。”斯维因将恶魔的虚化手指慢慢抽出泰隆的身体，青年如释重负地松了口气，“这么说，很久没人碰过你了。”

“主人认为我长大了，不再符合他们的癖好，就放过了我。”他回答，空出的后穴再次被斯维因湿漉漉的手指填满，在内穴的敏感点被手指刺激时，泰隆故意漏出颤抖和呻吟，里面轻轻操弄便溢出汁液，这让斯维因刚刚发泄过的阴茎又开始发硬。

他们仍然在说些无关紧要的话。

“你多大了，人们传言刀锋之影为杜克卡奥家族工作了上十年，可是你看上去……”

“二十三岁，大人，没那么夸张。”

“如果你乖的话，告诉我你在政变发生时藏哪儿了。”

“离家不远，我被分配了象牙区一间地下室。”

“是的，你曾担任杜克卡奥的左膀右臂，真是个麻烦鬼。”

“从来不是什么左膀右臂，”他脸红了，“我服务于……一个二流刺客公会，间接为他做事。”

斯维因好像听到了笑话。“这么说，你杀掉的崔法利精锐、剑术大师堆成小山，是因为他们不如一个二流刺客？”

“我很抱歉，大人。”

斯维因把他紧实的臀部揉弄得发红，“你倒要怎么向我道歉呢？”

没等刺客回应他的话，斯维因抽出手指，坚硬的性器往熟透流水的后穴里整根捅了进去。

泰隆既满足又疼痛地叫了出来，他尽力收紧腰腹，慢慢容纳着不熟悉的巨物，后穴比他的唇舌还要灵活，随着他的呼吸，肠肉有节奏地吸着斯维因的大鸟。

“宝贝，你果然没让我失望。”斯维因称赞着，也不急着占有他，只在他的服务中感受肠道的蠕动和亲吻。一段时间没有得到反馈，刺客夹了夹腿，有些恼地发出哼声。

“唔……您要的道歉呀。”

“这是便宜妓女的道歉方式吧。”

“你说是我就是了，大人，你们的话永远是对的。”泰隆突然开始赌气，“呜，即使你羞辱我，我也只有这种方式讨好你了。”

到底是谁惹这个黑发尤物伤心了，斯维因不想继续听他撒呓挣，一只手握住泰隆单薄的腰肢，遂大力地抽插起来，一边将他往自己身上按，想让他为自己绽放。

这让泰隆又疼又爽，身体上下起伏，承受一轮轮的抽送。新主人的肉棒在他体内进进出出，他的身体很久没经历激烈的性爱了，一些让他兴奋的东西又再次苏醒了过来。泰隆在欲望里浮浮沉沉，他不确定统领想听他浪叫，于是用手堵住了那些放荡的喊声。

干了一阵后，斯维因将他翻转过来，正面对着自己，让青年颤抖着看向他，因为刚才舒爽的性爱，泰隆脸上泛红，挂着泪珠，眼角也有些上挑。

“别把自己咬疼了，小宝贝，我挺喜欢你叫床的声音。”斯维因拨开泰隆挡住脸的左手，让他把双腿夹在自己腰上，然后继续横冲直撞，干得他不住发出呻吟。

“啊……大人……请用力点……操死我。”

统领宽阔的肩膀挡住了穹顶落下的光，这些年的磨难让统领的发梢已经全白，沟壑纵横的脸上显出老态，泰隆闻到恶魔附体的男人身上若有若无的老人臭，但他并不讨厌这种气味，衰老的气味、铁和血的味道混在一起无限接近与他最熟悉的那个人。

以斯维因这个年纪同水平的人而言，他的体格相当强壮，一晚上他又换了两次姿势，把泰隆彻底操进了床垫里。

第二天清早，斯维因前往议会处理公务，泰隆一直睡到下午才起，统领的独栋宅邸有两套完全对称的住房，还有独立的马厩、厨房、水井和花园。斯维因回来的时候，泰隆正坐在一个没人能爬上去的高处给乌鸦喂玉米粒。

“这里有三对眼睛的乌鸦吗？我有点想她了。”泰隆轻松地跳到三楼露台，对院子里的斯维因说道，统领对上他那渡鸦般漆黑的头发，白天，刺客看上去总是那么虚幻。

“你自己就是只乌鸦。”

下午泰隆被命令待在斯维因的书房中，他任由斯维因在处理事务的间隙，剥光他的衣服，抚摸他清瘦的身体和皮肤上的伤痕，玩弄敏感的乳头，他只能迎合着打开腿，期待统领玩够以后把肉棒插进他饥渴的小穴。

斯维因没有让他愿望落空，泰隆像个玩偶一样被拉起来，坐到大统领的腿上，阴茎对准穴口，直接插到最里处，腰肢被两只不一样的手扣住，斯维因抱住他，方便那火热的小穴上上下下吞吐灼热的阴茎，反复蹂躏敏感点，泰隆语无伦次地哭叫着，手臂无力地挂在统领的肩膀上起起伏伏，“呜呜……太快了……小狗要被干死了……”

精液再次灌进小穴，泰隆闭上双眼，他被操晕过去了，斯维因才松开恶魔之手掐得通红的细腰。从泰隆的下体抽身出去时，刺客无意识地发出嘶哑而又甜腻的哼声，潜意识里的恶魔作祟，斯维因伸出左手，再次覆上他匀称精练的小腹，往下恶劣亵玩红肿的菊穴。

后来，斯维因被前朝的旧事和环伺的敌人搅得心烦，回到不朽堡垒，就会想起床上的小刺客。五六年前，斯维因对他的印象还是个腼腆没长开的小鬼，总是畏畏缩缩，想办法让人感到厌恶，现在面前的这个堕落的淫娃身上，找不到这种痕迹了。

斯维因没对他定下任何规则，泰隆似乎不想离开庭院一步，有个内务官专门料理他的起居，不过泰隆的个性过于不计较，无论是宅邸的后勤官还是仆人，都对他态度冷淡。如果有要求得不到回应，泰隆会委婉地让斯维因帮忙，这些琐事大多是带回某条街的甜点，从刺客公会捎件东西，以及购买应季流行的吃的玩的等等。斯维因很快洞察到了仆人们的问题，但是他并不着手解决，而是照着泰隆要的去做。

前来宅邸拜访斯维因或是等他处理事的人也很多，他们有些和泰隆有点交情，有些是奉命来陪泰隆解闷的，他们总是在说最近城里发生的事儿，大部分纯粹在抱怨。泰隆对什么都不感兴趣，他们对他说话，他就在一旁倾听，没有人的时候，他就独自发呆。

诺克萨斯的冬季来临，这片贫瘠土地的粮食总是歉收，边境抢夺资源的战事愈加频繁，斯维因回宅邸歇息的次数变少了，每次来也带着情绪，他戏称自己是野蛮部落首领，而不是帝国总统。

他回来待不了多久，往往没有任何前戏，泰隆被压在地板，门后或是书桌上，粗大的阴茎强行撑开后穴，阻滞感令恶魔更加欣悦了。泰隆被贯穿得发出惨叫，乞求新主人放过他，然而他的双腿环住斯维因的腰，潮红的双颊和被顶得断断续续的呻吟更加刺激人的施虐欲。

诺克萨斯内部的矛盾越来越激烈，斯维因在恕瑞玛边陲的战略受到政敌影响，告密风波让他的军团损失惨重，一名心腹也搭了进去。其实斯维因早已抓住这场阴谋的症结，但是他指派错了人，导致全盘皆输。统领心中十分烦闷，他在司令部伫立良久，晚上悄然回到宅邸。

泰隆穿着御用裁缝为他定做的衣服，他是个没有任何特质的俊美青年，稍作装扮就认不出来了，斯维因回来后，拉着泰隆吃晚餐，评价道：“你穿这身新衣服真好看，从前我居然没注意到本国有这等美人。”

“大人要是真心在意我穿什么，就不会每次都把它扯坏了。”刺客可怜兮兮地说道。

只有在他面前，统领感到自己无限接近一个凡人，他口干舌燥，往杯里又倒满了艾欧尼亚上等葡萄酒，毕竟今天还有别的事情要吩咐。饭桌上他宣布，要泰隆收拾一下东西，明天开始前往南方行省住上两个月。

泰隆十分诧异：“您要去打仗了？”

“南部败得太快，我的地位会被放在针尖上考量，不得不去……”

“但这是个圈套。”他轻轻地说道。

斯维因的目光开始凝聚到他身上，“不必担心，我们一同前往洛克伦德，我会为你加升官职，好好跟在我身边。”

听到这里，泰隆发出了令人齿冷的笑声，可能没有什么比大人们的话更容易逗他笑了，他禁不住嘲讽道：“大人考虑得好周全，带一个醒目的靶子过去，白天用来替死，晚上用来挨操，真是稳赚不亏。”

斯维因本来就心里不快，这话以偏概全，戳中了他的痛点，点着了他的怒火，“不识好歹的东西，你以为你在跟谁说话？”

泰隆今天依然嘴不饶人：“不敢，大人把我当成一名营妓，我应该荣幸。”

经他这么一激，斯维因恨得手心发痒，要大发雷霆了，他目不转睛地盯着面前的刺客，冲近处被割了舌头的亲卫命令道：“来人，给我把这个贱民剥光，拖到院子里捆上！”

室外还吹着干冷的寒风，守卫们一拥而上把他拿下，绑在在门廊的柱子处，然后向斯维因承上荆棘笞鞭，统领接过鞭子，抡圆了猛抽向泰隆的身体，血腥味立即招来拉默的乌鸦，它们啄开伤口，痛饮淋漓的鲜血。泰隆强硬不起来了，他动也不动，脸藏在黑发的阴影里，口中发出痛苦的叫唤，既不求饶，也不辩解。

等打够了，气也消了，斯维因停住手，重新命人把他解开，就按在台阶上，狠狠地强暴了一番，统领发泄完后，留下一地血迹，扬长而去，第二天依然按照行程备车出发。

说不后悔是不可能的，当天斯维因就后悔了，但也仅此而已，他叫了最细心的副官，安排医师去补救一下，好好照顾，时时向他汇报情况。

帝国最好的医师诊断以后，认为泰隆受的只是皮外伤，花半个月仔细疗养就会好。副官葛洛丽亚是名四十岁的家族女主人，她相信从诺克萨斯底层爬上来的孩子命一定很硬。总之，大家都觉得泰隆的伤情是个小问题，谁也没想到他能一直发烧，病情反反复复，居然折腾了众人大半年。

斯维因解决了前线的事务，回到首都，最让他火大的是泰隆还在生病，甚至病得快死了，这样他心心念念的夜间作业完全无法进行了，他惩治几个治疗师，又换了一批医生。时间一拉长，诺克萨斯领土上上下下的臣子们都发现了这事的倒霉之处，大统领的脾气渐渐变得很不好惹，锱铢必较，再精密的策略都能被他抓到马脚，稍不注意就会触到他的霉头，然后轻则被通报降职，重则断送政治生涯。

斯维因的几个副官，还有熟悉内幕的人赶紧想办法，他们给统领推荐了很多有意思的娇美尤物，但是斯维因这个人，除了此次机缘巧合，以及对那位政敌有强烈的关切外，本来就荤素不吃，一一谢绝了。

最近泰隆一直昏昏沉沉，他经常听到有人在不远处哭，也不打算去管。葛洛丽亚等人都来和他喋喋不休一大堆利害关系，也为斯维因做过充分的辩解，分析泰隆千不该万不该在统领面前作死。可这些都没有用，泰隆已经非常听话了，他事事谨遵医嘱，还主动去了解各种事项，可是病就是不见起色。三个月后大家认为他真的要死了，大统领怪罪下来，诺克萨斯至少要笼罩在腥风血雨里。

某天，泰隆正迷迷糊糊地躺着休息，恍惚中他忽然醒了过来，他训练出来的警觉心没有出错。斯维因正坐在卧室里看着他，他今天的眼神依然阴沉得可怕。泰隆见状，撑起上半身表示见礼，不敢说话。

斯维因也不卖关子，口气婉转地说道：“你什么事情没经历过，如今变得这般娇贵，我不过是发了些脾气，你就给我闹死闹活的，这是想要干什么？”

“生死有命，杰里珂阁下。”泰隆的话语无足轻重，声音在空气中淡得了无痕迹。

“你最好告诉我你是不是活不下去了，”斯维因像拉家常一样热心地说道：“这样我好给你准备后事，那群腐朽统治阶级的皇陵里有不少空墓穴可供仰躺，足以让你该死的贵族家庭的全家给你陪葬。卡特琳娜并没有什么过错，错就错在你那当怪物的二姐和索莱安娜是黑色玫瑰的手下，早该清理她们了。”

泰隆摇了摇头，面色苍白，他听到了那个名字，顿时心如刀绞。

斯维因看到他憔悴悲伤的模样，觉得自己干的真不是人事，他咳了两声，继续说道：“你若是康复了，我保证多担待，以后再也不打你了，我们和好，行吗？”

刺客沉默了会儿，“可以。”他回复道。

秋季的时候，诺克萨斯的经济和军事都有回暖，泰隆的身体状态回归了，斯维因赶紧跑来趁火打劫，他要泰隆不再对他使用敬称，虽然他们的辈分差了挺多，但是听着泰隆跨坐在他的腿上喊他的名字，斯维因心情非常好。

斯维因还有别的乐子想找，他身边从来不缺伺机暗杀者。这天，一名异国的杀手来宅邸偷袭，不知为何，她走错进入的是对称的另一套房屋。

黑夜里，泰隆睁开淡金色的眼睛，边上的烛焰在摇曳闪动，影子在他周围晃个不休。他轻手轻脚地走出卧室，被什么东西绊到了，原来门口的守卫软绵绵地横躺在过道上，被抹了脖子，睁大布满血丝的眼睛对着他看。泰隆不会用剑，他俯身从守卫的鞘里抽出匕首，走进第二间屋子。

杀手的眼睛刚适应房间里如墨的黑暗，她在卧室里没有找到刺杀目标，以为就此失败，在这时候，她听见茅房的方向传来门闩的声音，鞋子在花岗岩上的摩擦声，于是手握利器，来到转角藏身处蓄势待发。但不知道怎么的，她觉得很不对劲，身后传来的奇怪而冰冷的气息，时近时远，在她裸露的肩膀边徘徊，令人恐惧感暴涨。

杀手背贴墙挪动步子，缓慢转过头去，然后她看见了一个阴影中的阴影：一个全身漆黑，被斗篷和兜帽遮蔽的人形怪物。杀手毫不迟疑，举剑就砍，阴影冲将上来，扼住她的脖颈，用极大的力气将她掼倒在地，并不急着要杀掉她。而是俯身粗鲁地扯下她的面罩，握着一柄匕首刺开了她的嘴……整只手都塞了进她的喉咙里，像解剖一样撕裂声带、血肉、皮肤和骨头，从裂口将脸颊砍成两半。泰隆用浅浅发光的金色眼睛对视上猎物惊惧的绿色双眸，让她注视自己被刺客用娴熟的手段切成稀碎的块状，却无法发声，只有灵魂在尖叫。

斯维因回来的时候，在卧室发现那滩已经面目全非的血肉，连是男是女都分不出来，更别说鉴定杀手的背景了。此时泰隆正在享用早餐，斯维因盘问他昨晚发生的事情，听他说完来龙去脉，斯维因觉得自己没必要吃早餐了。

“我每次都把他们切碎，是为了方便抛尸，而且人们鼓励我这么做。”泰隆告诉他，他的十七岁生日礼物就是将十七个人大卸八块，用他的梅花状变形飞刀可以把人体切得更好看。

如果他上面的嘴和下面的小嘴一样又甜又软就好了，斯维因想到。下午，一个明面上归顺于他，背地里却暗通黑色玫瑰的总督前来做客，他叫奥戈尔，负责掌管铁门的商贸，他带来的很多消息泰隆听得津津有味。

“打扰了，统领大人，我突然想来瞧瞧您，和您谈谈铁门的税收问题，顺便见见这位年轻才俊。”奥戈尔说道。

泰隆玩味着他的话，反驳道：“我不怎么年轻，也不算才俊。”

这头可恶的肥猪，斯维因心想，他顾及礼节，揶揄道：“也许打扰的是我，进来时您正有说有笑。”

奥戈尔嘻嘻笑出声，“您太客气了，能喝几杯吗？”

“就喝一点。”斯维因说着，他在泰隆身边坐下，泰隆似乎没听懂奥戈尔的话，奥戈尔的意思是，斯维因有意藏起来软肋，但是如今被找到了，而且很轻松，他纳闷身边还有多少隶属黑色玫瑰的人。

奥戈尔继续侃侃而谈：“每次回家呀，我就喜欢走城门广场，那尊雕像真让人掉眼泪，就好像在注视你的存在一样。”

“我从没留意过，既然您这么说了，我应该去瞧瞧。”泰隆回答。

斯维因静默不言，他的小宝贝真容易骗，这只狡猾的黑玫瑰蜘蛛哪里在乎什么雕像，他在暗示自己监视了城里所有人，也掌握了斯维因一派的动向。

奥戈尔又说道：“要是你出门的话要多加小心，不能学我，孤身一人还手无寸铁地来到这儿，不朽堡垒的每一条街我都执掌清楚，但时下拿着刀的盗贼可多了。”

斯维因对他嗤之以鼻，他在威胁谁都能提刀剑上门，但泰隆愿意看在统领的面子上搭理他，刺客装作不解地说：“如果可疑人敢上门，雷德瑟尔会将他就地格杀。”

见斯维因不跟他互动，奥戈尔也有些冷场，“您今天似乎累坏了，大统领，税单在这里，我就不打扰了。我很愿意为朝廷效劳，如果下次您来到铁门，我邀请您观赏西方的天空，那有颗星神冉冉升起，可以媲美新月。”

“我失去的是手不是眼睛，总督，那是世界尽头升起的灾星，我国不信星神，你应当祭拜的是狼灵。”斯维因说道。

“但是老百姓愿意相信呀，他们说这颗星星预兆着新王现世，统一当前世界，同时为我们带来鲜血与战火。”奥戈尔起身，“临走之前，我想请您猜个谜语：皇帝，神职和富豪这三位显贵坐在房间里，有个佣兵站在中间，此人出身低微，无名无姓，每个贵人都要雇佣兵替他杀了另外两人。皇帝说：我是你合法君主，替我杀了他们。神职说：以天上诸神之名，要你杀了他们。富豪说：让我活下来，我把金银财宝都给你。您觉得，谁是赢家呢？”

他说完，深深鞠了一躬，走出大厅。

泰隆皱了皱眉，他思考道，“最终富豪赢了，对吗？”

斯维因啜饮着酒，回答他：“是也不是，得看那个佣兵怎么想的。”

他们又喝了一杯，然后上了楼，透过结雾的窄窗玻璃，斯维因分辨出与不朽堡垒风格融为一体的各类建筑，泰隆正在为统领解下大衣和皮甲的搭扣，灵活的手指挑逗着解开统领的皮带。

他露出最让人欲罢不能的坏心眼笑，“亲爱的杰里珂，你是不是一想到我就硬得发痛，除非我能随时帮你解决。”

“把嘴闭上，张开你的腿。”斯维因命令他。

泰隆依言贴上来，让他品尝口中余留的馥郁酒香，斯维因脱下他的外衣和裤子，愉悦地抚摸清瘦的脊背和其上伤痕。恶魔之手捏住他的一边臀瓣时，泰隆的性器有点抬头，他难堪地伸出手抚慰，被制止了。斯维因把他推到床上，吻了吻形状优美的锁骨，解开裤子将铁棍一捅到低，插得刺客发出尖叫，旧皇陵里的死人恐怕都能吵醒，刺客的指甲在斯维因背上划出一道道疤痕。

斯维因陶醉在他紧致得令人迷乱的小穴里，泰隆已经完完全全适应了他的形状，没有任何不舒服的体验，让他只想火力全开操坏这个小妖精，而刺客的叫床声又在鼓励他加大夺取力度，他大力抽插着，在刺客耳边说着下流话。

“小家伙，你简直天生就是取悦男人的货色。”

“只要你高兴……嗯啊……”泰隆被操干地弓起后背起承受猛烈的架势，朦胧的眼神里夹杂着兴奋的快感和对未知的恐惧，斯维因的指尖划过他的一边乳头，那里立即变硬，他啃咬上去，得到的是不满的呢喃，“大人，左边也想要。”

“你叫我什么？”斯维因质问，在他的胸部留下一个咬痕。

“大人……大人……杰里珂·斯维因……”泰隆知道自己又错了，他被不间断的刺激干出了眼泪，“呜呜……老公……操穿我，我是你的了……”

他们反复纠缠到半夜，斯维因被撩得有些失神，他命人抬来热水给泰隆清洗干净，然后用右手轻轻帮他盖好了被子。做完这些，斯维因独自登上瞭望塔远眺都城，月明星稀，苍白女巫对他施加的压力是难以想象的，他的使命注定坎坷，必然没有终点。

泰隆的全套飞刀终于修好了，从德玛西亚运输回国，此前，斯维因的朝臣进献过不同规格的武器，泰隆多半不会收下，还会回礼几句辛辣的讽刺。

“诺克萨斯出产的铁矿质量不算上乘，而我的腕刃由一块完整的陨铁锻成，我的飞刀只用德玛西亚钢。”

在武器收藏方面，泰隆有他自己的癖好，他的变形飞刀制作起来相当麻烦，确实只能用又轻又利的德玛西亚钢，而且考验技巧，唯独他操纵起来不会被割到手。斯维因借机挑选目标让泰隆给新刀开刃，他无意提起铁门总督奥戈尔是个诱拐小孩指使他们窃取情报的人贩子，还向各个势力输送幼童做雏妓和死侍。

斯维因不确定这是否会为泰隆提供导向，他选择静观其变，暗中派人跟踪。一周后，泰隆对铁门总督府做了场屠杀，趁事情暴露前连夜赶回不朽堡垒，都城的雾气中，斯维因的卧房正开着明黄色大灯。泰隆借着路标脱力地爬进宅邸，杀了一天的人，满身是血，不等他去清理血污，换下夜行的衣物，斯维因就下楼凑了过来，恶魔手揪起衣领将他拖回房间，甚至比以往都兴致高涨。后来每当泰隆有什么任务在外，斯维因总是催他回来，贪婪地就着血味占有他一次又一次。

总而言之，泰隆在诺克萨斯的生活过得还算惬意，他只需要满足斯维因私人的欲望，偶尔挑选几个有意思的暗杀目标，期间他依然关注卡特琳娜的动向，她是泰隆比血亲更亲的姐姐，但是这位杜克卡奥家族新家主上任后，再也没有注目过他。

到了距离政变的第四年，斯维因第一次带他来到谒见厅，伯纳姆·达克维尔皇帝在位时，谒见厅门庭若市，如今已然空荡荡。能容纳1000多人举行宴会的厅堂，只在王座脚下的高台设了一张大理石三角桌。今天没有例会，些许光明点缀着王座，先皇驾崩，巨大的黑石王座仍然主宰着这片空间，给每个来到此地的人施加压迫感。

斯维因踱上高台，将人类右臂放在王座扶手，威严地坐了下来，他这么做没有丝毫违和。如若不是斯维因选择开创三人议会，他本该是为所欲为的现任皇帝。现在，斯维因一扯泰隆脖颈上的饰带，让刺客爬上王座，跪伏在自己的大腿上，挑开泰隆黑红配色的外套和白衬衣的口子，恶魔的大手捏着刺客的两边臀瓣，另一只手则伸进衬衣里面轻薄着。

泰隆呼吸深重，口腔也被人入侵，只能顺从地发出呜咽，他羞愧自己衣冠不整地在王座上服侍大统领的画面是多么淫乱，却也因此硬了起来，斯维因终于玩弄得够了，把泰隆放到脚边，解下饰带将他双手反绑，让泰隆跪着为自己口交。

他现在就像个被虏来的性奴，无声地低头亲吻斯维因的靴子，用脸蹭过统领坚实的大腿。被迫用嘴解下腰带的过程让泰隆咬肌发酸，幸好斯维因没难为他，统领勾了勾他的下巴，把他的头按到又粗又硬的阴茎前。不知道是不是装出来的，泰隆明显地发了下抖，仰头去看斯维因的眼睛，在统领点头示意后，他才将统领的龟头吞进去，小心翼翼含住抚慰。

“好孩子，再做得好一点，我会给你奖励。”斯维因的手指穿过他柔顺的黑发，恋恋不舍地来回勾勒他的面容。泰隆吐出他的阴茎，没有拉开的液体粘连在他的唇齿间，他开始自上往下地舔弄柱身，惹地头顶上的男人呼吸不稳，然后他再次衔住阴茎开始吞吐。斯维因找到机会，按住他的后脑，将阴茎整根塞入泰隆的口腔。泰隆流出应激性的眼泪，阴茎直接抵到了他的喉咙，让他的胃液开始倒流，这回斯维因并不宽容，继续扣住泰隆的后脑，不遗余力地在他口中抽送，把他漂亮的脸颊捅得变形。这要换做别的女人，或是稍微高档点的妓女，恐怕豁出命也要把斯维因咬上一口，让他断子绝孙，但是泰隆的表现实在太顺从了，他甚至不敢吐出来，等斯维因的精液射在他脸上，泰隆喘息着低下头，口水和精液滴滴答答地落在反光的花岗岩地面。

在王座上，泰隆夹住他的腰，任斯维因将沾满泰隆涎水的性器在他的股间来回滑动，直到一张一合的小穴主动将它吞进去，泰隆察觉到了斯维因一整天欲言又止，贵族大人们总是擅长自我感动。

“如果我死了，你要记得给我守丧。”斯维因交代他。

“你人都死了，怎么知道有没有人号丧？”

“我自然知晓。”斯维因不满地说。

泰隆即使不满，也没有改变斯维因决定的能力，他向来很少说话，他的话无足轻重，没人会去听。当国内态势反转，斯维因为了规避风险，躲开黑色玫瑰的耳目，想办法把他送出了诺克萨斯，明令禁止他擅自回国，与放逐无异。

船只行进在和风习习的海域，颠簸的底舱里，泰隆背靠木箱，在这艘船上，他保持警惕，不会轻易入睡。像他这么宠辱不惊的角色都深感不公平，凭什么斯维因和苍白女巫的博弈要以他被放逐为代价。事实上卡特琳娜和斯维因皆是懦夫，根本不敢启用他这把锋利的兵器，反而提醒他是一名无主的刺客，应当为自我而战。人们乐忠于逼良为娼又劝妓从良，没人真正在乎他的境地。泰隆从小被教会这个道理，可靠的只有背后的墙壁和手中的刀刃。


End file.
